


A Woman's Smile

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A greedy Captain Jasper Hook decides to get even with Midshipman James Hook's betrothed after he finds something other than gold coins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Woman's Smile

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

A smile appeared on Midshipman James Hook’s face as he approached Captain Jasper Hook. ‘’How many ships are you going to capture this week, Jasper?’’ He watched while Jasper smiled for a moment. 

‘’Perhaps I’ll capture two ships this week. I already captured one ship,’’ Jasper said. 

*Hm?* James thought with wide eyes. He turned and saw a familiar woman with two of Jasper’s crew members on another ship’s deck. His jaw dropped. ‘’Cecilia!’’ He faced Jasper prior to a scowl. ‘’You captured my betrothed?’’ he asked.

Jasper’s eyes widened. ‘’Your betrothed?’’ he muttered. Jasper viewed his men holding a struggling Cecilia’s arms. He and James went to her.

Cecilia gasped the minute she saw James. ‘’You’re a pirate?’’

James frowned and nodded. ‘’I’m providing for you until we’re married.’’ He saw tears in Cecilia’s eyes as his frown remained. ‘’You’re not going to marry me?’’ James viewed tears running down Cecilia’s face. He scowled and trembled at the same time.

‘’You always lied about where you were, James. You seem to care more about gold,’’ Cecilia said. 

‘’Perhaps we should obtain treasure now,’’ one of Jasper’s men said to his captain.

Jasper began to smile another time. After nodding at a snail’s pace, he turned and approached a cabin. He entered it and saw a treasure chest. The corners of his mouth almost reached his eyes. Jasper opened the treasure chest at a snail’s pace. *I’ll get every gold coin* he thought.

Jasper’s jaw dropped as soon as he saw a few photos and stuffed animals. *Objects from Cecilia’s childhood?* Jasper shook his head in disbelief. Scowling, he trembled for a few seconds. *Since I never found gold coins…* Jasper smiled again. *Someone will suffer.*

Jasper walked out of the cabin. His eyes settled on James as the latter glowered at Cecilia. He approached James. ‘’Your betrothed is not going to harm you another time, James.’’ 

‘’Hm?’’ James muttered as he tilted his head in confusion.

‘’Sharks are probably hungry now,’’ Jasper said. 

Cecilia gasped again. She turned to James. ‘’Please, James. Don’t let your brother force me to walk the plank.’’ Additional tears ran down Cecilia’s face. ‘’If you still love me,’’ she muttered.

James glowered again and turned so that Cecilia saw his back. 

A corner of Jasper’s mouth went up another time. ‘’New plan.’’ He faced his crew. ‘’Don’t take her to the plank. I’ll return as soon as possible.’’ He walked into the cabin again.

Jasper returned with a stuffed animal from the treasure chest. ‘’You’ll be imprisoned after I part with treasure,’’ he said to Cecilia. He watched as her jaw dropped. Jasper’s smile returned.

‘’That’s a rare toy from my childhood! Please return it to the treasure chest!’’ Cecilia said. Worry filled her wide eyes as she trembled. More tears ran down her face.

Jasper walked to one side of the ship and dangled the toy above shark infested waters. He glanced at Cecilia. He still smiled. Jasper turned to James. His eyes were on the latter’s back. Jasper viewed James turning his head.

Tears continued to stream down Cecilia’s face. 

James scowled again. *The toy is too important to Cecilia. I have to save it* he thought. James ran to Jasper. He seized the toy. A smile began to replace his scowl. 

James approached Cecilia and parted with the toy. He heard her gasp. His eyes were on her as she struggled again. James watched as one pirate released her hand. 

Cecilia used one arm to hold the toy. 

James glanced at Jasper. The latter’s scowl never shocked him. James viewed Jasper’s eyes narrowing for a moment.

‘’Why did you seize the toy?’’ Jasper asked. He viewed James nodding at Cecilia. His eyes widened the moment he saw Cecilia’s smile.

 

The End


End file.
